


[podfic] The Only Way Through

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feels, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Reunions, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Much thanks for victoria_p for having blanket permission! <3 I absolutely love the idea of Ahsoka & Obi Wan meeting up in the OT era and this fic hit the spot after all the angst and hurt of the season 2 finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Way Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799950) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r9dfgaaep2m7rrd/swr%20the%20only%20way%20thru%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (14.2 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:14:55

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for victoria_p for having blanket permission! <3 I absolutely love the idea of Ahsoka & Obi Wan meeting up in the OT era and this fic hit the spot after all the angst and hurt of the season 2 finale.


End file.
